bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Second Hand of Time
Light and Death "What was that? That light?" said Kouhei as he attempted to get up, his pants and shirt were riddled with dirt. He looked up to a public clock to see that it was 6:35 a.m. as he yawned. He was out all night from what he could recall. He remembered being attacked by an unusual beast, and a mysterious light that shone infront of him. That was it. He tried to recall whatever else he could but failed to. Annoyed with his lack of memory, he staggered his sleepy body home. "Is that him?" said a voice from afar. "Suzaku? It couldn't be... Could it?" said another voice. Both were female, about 5' 6 each. Both were wearing black robes, and carried sheathed swords on their waist. And suddenly, just as they appeared, they were gone, instantly. Half way through town, Kouhei has remembered that today was Monday and since it was 6:40 by now, school was to start in an hour. He rushed home almost blindly as he crashed into a girl on his way. Both fell down. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was in a rush." Kouhei replied as he tried to help the girl up. The girl was about 5' 4, and seemed to be around Kouhei's age. "Ah... oh, hello Rikka!" he replied to the blushing girl as he helped her up. She was named Rikka Kurokarei, a student at Karakura High and one of Kouhei's few friends. "Oh, um, hello Kouhei." replied Rikka getting to her feet. "Um, class is starting soon. You should... be... ah... getting ready." she said in her usual soft voice. She awkwardly smiled and started to walk towards her house, "Kouhei! Go get ready, ok?" she called out as he ran home. Kouhei smiled but always questioned why she acted so nervious around Kouhei all the time. He shrugged it off and started to sprint for home. The Being known as Death God About 2 hours had past and Kouhei was in class, doing his usual window-staring. He tried to recall what happened that night but still, nothing. His mind was blank. "Kouhei!" yelled out the teacher, via his lack of attention to the accual lesson. The teacher handed him a slip as he let out a sigh, "Just great." Kouhei had detention as always, he never once cared about his learning, for he believed it would do him no good. Finally, he was dismissed, only to see that night had already fallen. He sighed and began to run home. Two beings appeared in the air above Kouhei. One was Captain Ryan Getsueikirite, the other was vice-captain officer of the Tenth Division, Matthew Toshiro. Both looked down on Kouhei, "So this is Suzaku, the one that Commander and Chief Byakko Kirisake-sama sent us for." Ryun mused, "You take him Matt." The younger officer nodded and unsheathed his blade. Kouhei continued to run for home as he felt an unusual presense in the air. He turned around and looked up to see two beings, each wearing black robes. "What the.... Who are you?!" Kouhei angerly demanded It was too late, Matt tackled Kouhei and held him up by the collar of his shirt. The officer then sheathed his blade and floated back to where Ryun was. "Feisty little squirt, eh?" he asked sarcastically. Ryun chuckled a little at his cousin's joke and took Kouhei by the collar, removing him from Matt's grasp, "You're coming with us boy." Kouhei was stunned, and breathless. Who were these two? What were they? Kouhei had somewhat breath left in him as his eyes widened as a bright light shone and blinded the two. Kouhei fell from Ryun's grasp and plummeted towards the ground. All was silent as only one thing was buzzing in Kouhei's mind, "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die." he kept repeating in his mind as the light from before overtook him as his body returned to the floor, slowly levitating down. Rebirth Kouhei opened his eyes, to see that his body was lying next to him, life-less. He stared, shocked. "What the..." he said as he looked to his own body, to see that he was wearing black robes similar to the two strangers wore. He also noticed that a blade, a katana, was sitting next to his side. He gently picked it up, "What... What is this...?" Matt placed his hand on his blade and Ryun did the same, "That boy, Suzaku, has gained a zanpakuto somehow. That light just now, must be his shinigami powers." Ryun explained. Matt pondered this, "Heh, so he is a full blood eh? Not many of them left." Both drew their blades at the same time, "Regardless, he must come with us." Ryun said. Kouhei kept staring at his blade and then looked at the two. "Who are you two? And what are you? Tell me!" he demanded. Ryun looked on Kouhei with an odd feeling of compassion for him. The boy was confused and lost, but his mission was absolute, and since neither of his closest friends were in danger, he knew the mission must be completed. Yet he still felt the need to explain the situation to Kouhei, "We are Shinigami, though you will not be told our names yet." Ryun explained. Both shinigami then made a stance as they prepared for battle. Kouhei grunted and picked up his blade, standing to his feet. He didn't know what was going on but knew that he couldn't die here. He himself couldn't care less, due to himself being lonely in this world but also, a voice within him kept telling him that he cannot. He was not allowed to die. Out of sheer instinct, the teen charged with his blade straight for Ryun and ended up cutting his shoulder. He kept pushing back and back, not even thinking but out of instinct. His eyes were glowing an intense red. Ryun looked unfazed by the boy's pathetic attack, quickly flicking the wrist with his blade in it, cutting a giant gash in Kouhei's chest. Matt, then slammed the rod of his zanpakuto into Kouhei's head knocking him out. Kouhei slowly fell to the ground. All hopes of victory were suddenly shattered right before him. He was going to die. His eyes closed as a thunk was heard as he hit the ground. Suddenly, out of no-where, a burst of spiritual pressure surrrounded the distance between Ryun and the boy. A figured wearing a black cloak walked out towards the fallen Kouhei. The two shinigami recognized the shinigami robes, "The name escapes me, but this man bares resemblance to the former sixth division captain." Ryun stated sheathing his blade. Matt nodded in agreement, also sheathing his own. The two merely observed the situation. The mysterious former captain kneed down to the unconcious Kouhei and touched his chest. And instantly, the two flickered away. The speed was too great and instant to be Shunpo. It was more like an Arrancar's Sonido. Ryun and Matt pondered going after them, but decided to return to Soul Society and report this. Who was this man? And who were these two who went after Kouhei? Why did they continue to refer to him as "Suzaku"? All will be clear in Chapter 2... Next: The Star of a Contract Fell